


Trails

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Half Drabble, POV First Person, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Present Tense, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are countless places in the world a man might go to avoid the world's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trails

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on LiveJournal. Archived 2015-07-19.]
> 
> Prompt challenge fic.
> 
> _The trails of the world be countless, and most of the trails be tried_  
>  \- "The Lone Trail", Robert Service

There are countless places in the world a man might go to avoid the world's attention. Bruce has been to many of them since the Hulk entered his life.

Of course he hasn't gone back to any of those now; he knows SHIELD knows them. Natasha checks them all anyway.


End file.
